I'm Sorry
by Siriusly Smalls
Summary: Some things are best left alone.


Note: This is NOT a Ginny/Remus fanfic in anyway. Just letting you all know...

I'd thought I'd re-add it an explain my story a bit more in detail.

Ginny, as you all know, did not see Remus transform back in third year, but has obviously heard of it from either Harry, Ron or Hermione. And, of course, with her natural curious state of mind...She tends to get a bit carried away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A cold silence was wrapped around the residents of Grimmauld Place. Only the gentle wind could be heard through the night. The clouded light of the full moon shone through the many windows and onto the face of one who was admiring it's beauty with great curiosity.

Ginny Weasley brushed a small strand of her coppery-red hair out of her plain brown eyes. She sighed simply as she looked down at the large backyard. Her eyes trailed to the small shed at the edge of the forest behind the grand house. She bit her bottom lip carefully as she began to get lost in her thought.

'_It won't hurt to have a little look.'_

'**Yes, it will. You ****know**** what he becomes.'**

'_So? He's taken his wolfsbane. He'll be fine.'_

'**You don't know that. What if something went wrong with it?'**

'_That's highly unlikely. Snape would make sure __nothing__ is wrong with it.'_

She nodded firmly as she decided on what she was going to do. She took a deep breath, walked across her room and opened the door. She quietly made her way down the hallway and down the stairs. Being sure to miss the third, seventh, ninth and twelfth steps, the ones that creaked. She crept into the kitchen and slipped outside. A small, relaxed breath escaped her lips as she walked across the great yard towards the shed.

She came up to it and swore lightly as she noticed the many locks preventing her to get in. She fiddled with them all for a good half an hour until the all came undone. She muttered a few counter curses to get past the magical barrier and the door was finally ready to be pulled open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus heard the door click open and his head shot up. His ears were perked up to hear what was beyond the door. It slowly creaked open and his yellow eyes loomed over the figure in front of him. It was Ginny. He placed his head back down to the ground. Thankfully, seeing that he was in his right mind, he would be able to remember this in the morning; he would defiantly have to have a talk with Molly. Ginny takes another step forward and he growls slightly. She shouldn't be near him right now, even though he was perfectly safe, it was unwise for _anyone _to be within 500 meters of a werewolf while they were transformed, let alone five feet. His gaze never leaves her until she turns to leave, then, something snaps. The wolf behind his eyes caught onto the scent of the young woman and he overthrows Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moony growled deeply and much lower than before. His eyes were fixed on the young girl in front of him. The girl turned around at the sound of his growl and he could see the fear etched onto her face.

"Professor?" She calls to him.

'_**HA! That weak, pathetic fool is gone. Only you and I are here now my pretty.'**_

He lets out a deep howl and launches himself at the girl. Pinning her to the ground.

She tries to scream but it is caught in her throat. Moony raises a paw, his claws gleamed in the slight light coming form the full moon, and he brings it down on her. His claws tear through her flesh like a pair of scissors through paper. At this point the girl lets out a horrid shriek but is quickly silenced as he bits into her neck and rips the flesh off of the innocent girl's body. Blood oozes down his throat and spills from the now dead girl's wounds. He lowers his head to her stomach and he begins his feast.

Remus awoke the next morning facing the back wall with the lingering taste of blood in his mouth. He spat it out onto the floor and grimaced. A rat or something must have gotten into the shed somehow. He slowly stood up and struggled to keep his balanced. His muscles seemed to ache more than usual this morning, only then did he realize that he was covered in blood. That was odd…even a hundred rats couldn't have spilled that much blood.

Her carefully picked up his robes and put them on with pain shooting down each muscle. He turned around and noticed a trail of blood leading down to the…open door? That was impossible. He knows that he had put ever precaution up last night. He gulped considerably and slowly walked towards the exit and revolution swept over him as he saw the creature whose blood was all over the shed and himself.

"Ginny." He whispered softly.

The site of her was absolutely terrible. It seemed as though he had shown no mercy with her last night. Her intestines and other organs spewed out from the large, gaping hole in her stomach, there were many bites and scratch marks all over her body, each of them at least two inches deep each. He also knew that many bones were broken as well. The tear in her throat was horrifying as it looked like half of it was ripped out.

Tears poured down his face as he knelt beside her. His eyes glazed over her poor, broken, battered body and he felt his heart shatter. She had just graduated Hogwarts only a month ago and he killed her. He picked up her lifeless body, even though he was barely strong enough to walk on his own and carried her across the yard and back to the house. He pushed open the back door to revile one Mrs. Weasley.

'Hello Remus, how are y-" Her voice stuck in her throat as she saw her daughter in his arms. She grasped for words as he bowed his head and shook it softly.

"I'm so sorry…." He sobbed quietly.

------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be lovely.

Luff yah all!

Siriusly Smalls


End file.
